


Come dance with me before you go

by ohvirgil



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/M, Fucked Up, Incest, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Parent/Child Incest, Shotacon, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, didn't think i'd go here but hi, mind the tags to all hell, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvirgil/pseuds/ohvirgil
Summary: “Come dance with me before you go, and any memory will stay”In which Masayoshi Shido reunites with Akechi's mother and him.
Relationships: Akechi Goro's Mother/Shido Masayoshi, Akechi Goro/Akechi Goro's Mother, Akechi Goro/Shido Masayoshi
Kudos: 11





	Come dance with me before you go

**Author's Note:**

> MIND THE TAGS TO ALL HELL
> 
> I love this ship… anyways

His icy-cold hand gripped around her thigh, Akechi was baffled as to how his mother forgave the man before him, the man who, just nine years prior, ruined her life, saddling her with a child. Now the three were sitting at a dining table in the back room of his mother’s dingy little abode. Shido shifted closer to him, turning away from their passionate little display, doing the very same with Akechi’s exposed thigh, pulling up his shorts to expose more skin. His mother had asked him to call the man his father, as was in fact, correct, (even if he’d been absent for so long), so that was what he’d do. 

“Pa-pa–” his words were shaky and drawn-out, small whimpers of fear escaped his wet, pink lips, he was close to sobbing. 

“Shhh” he brought his finger to Akechi’s mouth, “I’m your father, you can trust me”, he zipped Akechi’s shorts revealing his small, protruding erection, bringing his index finger to it’s tip, stroking gently.

“Stop!” Akechi screamed out before his mouth was roughly covered.

“What the fuck did I say?!” Shido continued, bringing his other hand downward and caressing it with a constricting grip.

Akechi was, to say the very least, confused, he bucked his hips into Shido’s hand, even if tears poured from his face he felt a weird sense of pleasure. This wasn’t the first time a man had felt him up in his mother’s care, but this was definitely the most anyone had ever done to him.

“You look so much like her” he muttered. Taking his hand from his mouth, letting him breath and down to his hole. There was something special about him, he was so innocent it was seductive, watching him twitch and squirm, Shido bet this was the first time he’d ever felt pleasure let alone been touched.

His hole wasn’t letting up either, “Stop! Not there!” He protested. Shido would give in to his demands, forcefully entering in, even if the boy was scream.

His mother didn’t seem to mind, she just shifted forward to stroke Akechi’s hair, “Gocchan” she planted a kiss on his cheek, “You need to do what he tells you to”. Akechi shook his head.

_No, no, no,_ he thought. Shidos fingers were painful, forcing him to stretch around them and grind his teeth. “Ow, ow, ow” he cried as Shido’s two fingers assaulted him.

“It’ll hurt, but you’ll enjoy it, c’mon, I went through the same as a young girl” her hips clenched together as Shido brought his tongue to Akechi’s hole.

“Stop! That’s dirty!” He kicked his legs in the air.

“Akechi” his mother snapped “You are being nothing but a spoilt brat, how fucking hard is it to deal with a little pain?!” He gripped his legs.

“M’sorry!” He cried out, trying to stifle his yelps of pain. Eventually it was less painful, but no less discomforting. He lay there, panting as Shido had finished with him.

“As much as he cried out,” Shido grinned, pulling Akechi to his lap, “he seemed to be enjoying it well enough”. Akechi’s chest heaved, Shido’s hands gripped onto his small waist, grinding him into his cock.

“Gocchans usually better than this” she apologised, moving closer to watch the too.

“Don’t worry” Shido brought his face closer to his son’s, “You’ll be good for me, right?” He asked. Akechi nodded, his face soaked with tears, saliva and snot. Even with his salty face Shido pulled him into a brief kiss.

“Yes?”

“Yes Papa” he felt Shido’s rough fingers back up around his hole. Meanwhile his mother slid her underwear off, looking down at her slick wetness, walking up to the young boy.

“Will you help me once you’re done with him?”. Akechi nodded again, if it would calm their yelling. He remembers the time a man his mother had over felt him up and down, her hitting him after he complained. His mother brought his tiny, shivering hand to her crotch, grinding against him as he tried to fit around Shido’s cock.

Shido pushed him down, making the boy let out a stark yelp, his legs and back twitched at the sensation as his insides convulsed. “To… too big” he could barely speak through the pain, Shido didn’t quite care however, pushing him up and down further, his tiny cock grinding on the thick material of his suits coat. Shido pulled him into a tight embrace, leaving little room between their bodies and allowing his mother to see a full view of his ass being completely pounded by his own father.

“You like that?” He looked up at her, snickering.

“Oh you know” she trailed her hands to her sons small, plump ass.

“You enjoying that, Honey?”, The two nodded, unsure who she was referring to. Shido quickened the pace, filling Akechi with his glistening cum, stoking his hair all the while.

“Haaah, haha” the boy had about no idea what just hit him, his little cock was squirting all onto his fathers new suit (that’ll be a tough one to explain).

Giving him time to calm, she let Akechi and Shido lie atop each other, her hand between her legs. “You” she put out “You two make for a good show” she giggled, moving her hands up and down further.

“I should’ve filmed you two”

They stayed silent for just a minute, even if she expected Shido to laugh with her. “Absolutely not” he sighed “If that got out…” he rubbed his eyes, they were starting to strain.

“Gocchan?” She asked, bringing the boy’s head to her lap, letting him use her thighs as a pillow. “Are you read to please me?”, he nodded, shifting to stand in front of her, his ass was still sorely pulsing.

“A don’t believe you could pleasure me with your tiny dicklet” she giggled, “But I’d like you to try with your mouth” she spread her legs, giving him a wide view. “Y-yes” he got on his knees, unsure of what to do.

“Oh gocchan” she meekly smiled as he brought a finger to her entrance, lapping around her thighs.

“Is this good?” He asked.

“Try a little more around here” she pointed to her clit, him gladly sucking everything up as her thighs loosely squeezed against his head.

“Gochann” she whined in pleasure, he barely knew what he was doing, but something about it got her off.

“Oh-“ she jerked her hips toward his tongue, forcefully tugging his head and clenching her thighs inward as she rode out her orgasm at the hands of her young son’s tongue.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> v bad but v fun to write


End file.
